My Kind of Love
by Cicera
Summary: Everyone knows running from your problems only leads you straight to them, especially when they have silver hair and dog ears. But someone forgot to tell Kagome this. So what will she do when a certain hanyou realizes he's about to lose her forever?
1. Prologue

AN: I know its been ages since I one, updated my stores and two, actually wrote something new. But I lost my muse, and when I was going to edit and write my laptop crashed so I lost everything that was on my hard drive. But I got this new brilliant idea and I started to write. So here.

* * *

Everyone knows running from your problems only leads you straight to them, especially when they have silver hair and dog ears. But someone forgot to tell Kagome this. So what will she do when a certain hanyou realizes he's about to lose her forever?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Abandonment.

Kagome knew that feeling all too well. It had moved into her heart and arrested her soul. She spent too many nights, aching for someone to talk to, but each time she reached for her phone she stopped. So after all the time she spent being devoted to people who didn't return her affection, Kagome decided to move. At first, Kagome resisted the idea the moment it introduced itself into her thoughts. She wrestled with the idea. Kagome questioned her own motives as to whether she was running from her problems, or just looking for a fresh start. In the end she knew her decision all along. It had been hard moving, but she needed to. All her friends had left her anyways. Sango spent every waking moment with Miroku, and they spent all their free time with Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Doing couple things" as Kagome remembered Sango offhandedly-mentioning one afternoon at brunch. Despite the fact Sango swore she didn't care for Kikyou's company, they seemed to be bonding. Thus Kagome realized her friends thought her too pathetic for their attention. Her friendships began to fall apart, so Kagome said good-bye to her mother, brother and grandfather and moved to Los Angeles.

The move was easy after all the pain she went through. Watching Inuyasha and Kikyou together was the hardest thing. But after Kagome had realized he wasn't going to A.) pick between them and B.) leave Kikyou, Kagome's decision became easier. Granted, one of the top hospitals in L.A. offered her positions in the demon care department, that alone made her decision. Kagome could finally do what she loved and have a fresh start. She had no regrets for what she was leaving behind. As far as she knew Inuyasha was happy and healthy.

So of course it blindsided her when she had a new patient on her rounds. Takahashi, Inuyasha and his chart read 'psych hold and evaluation for attempted suicide'.

Kagome's heart stopped and once again she found herself at the mercy of love.


	2. Where I sleep

AN: Yeah I've been sitting on this chapter for maybe two months, and I looked at it and said what the hell. Hope you guys like it. More updates coming soon (across all my stories).

* * *

Everyone knows running from your problems only leads you straight to them, especially when they have silver hair and dog ears. But someone forgot to tell Kagome this. So what will she do when a certain hanyou realizes he might lose her forever?

* * *

**Chapter One- Where I Sleep**

* * *

Two years.

It had been two years since Kagome left home for L.A. They had easily become the best two years of her life. Kagome met so many great people, she made new friends, and the doctors she worked with were amazing. The biggest change in Kagome's life was that she started dating. Her love life was shaping up quite nicely. Now, as she thought about her boyfriend she could always hear wedding bells in the distance. She really did like her boyfriend.

_Hojo_

A smile graced her face at the mere thought of his name.

It had taken months before she got around to dating. Kagome had felt so isolated and lonely back home that she decided to make as many connections with people as possible. But with Hojo it had been completely unintentional. She had literally bumped into Hojo on day on the street and spilled her coffee all over herself. He had been such a gentlemen and offered to take her out, plus pay for her dry cleaning. And for the first time in a long time Kagome genuinely wanted to get to know another man. So they went mini-golfing and then to dinner, burgers and fries.

Kagome remembered that date. It was easy. She didn't feel this intense rush of emotions. Kagome liked Hojo, plus he's absolutely wonderful. Their two-year anniversary was coming up and Kagome wanted it to be absolute perfection.

'_Now to get through this hellish shift'_ Kagome thought as she changed her scrubs since a patient decided to empty their stomach contents on her. For someone who was in the midst of a 36-hour shift Kagome was beaming like the sun shined only for her. Not to mention her anniversary dinner was at the end of these next 12 hours and she was dying to know what Hojo had planned.

Kagome walked out of the locker room smiling at everyone, like a fool in love.

"Yo! Higurashi, wait for me." Kagome turned at the sound of her name to find one of her fellow doctors, Kouga. Kouga had these gorgeous piercing blue eyes, sky blue. He always wore his hair in a high ponytail and being an ookami his canines always made an appearance when he smiled. To say he was good looking was an understatement, not to mention he was charming. To anyone Kouga was the absolute dream but Kagome wanted something else, or rather someone else.

"Kouga! How are you?" Kagome asked as Kouga fell into step with her. They were hired around the same time and they had bonded over the newness of the job. Kouga never failed to ask her out every day and Kagome always politely declined. Nevertheless he was happy when she started dating Hojo and Kouga would only ask to tease her. Lucky for Kagome, Kouga had fallen for one of the gynecology and obstetric surgeons, Ayame. Kouga said his favorite thing about her was her red hair and the fact she took absolutely zero shit from him. Kouga was smitten, _now_ that was something Kagome never live down but all in good spirits.

"I'm great! Ayame and I are going away for the weekend, I'm taking her camping." Kouga grinned, pleased with himself.

"That sounds wonderful. Don't forget the bug spray though, because I'll flick any bites you get when you get back." Kagome smiled at her friend. She knew it was almost impossible for demons to actually get bug bites, but fantasying of torturing Kouga made her happy.

"What about you Higurashi, any plans?" Kouga asked, as they stepped onto the elevator. It was almost time for rounds and they wanted to get a head start.

"Actually I do" Kagome said looking over at Kouga. "My anniversary with Hojo is tomorrow and we are having dinner."

"That sounds so" Kagome glared at Kouga daring him to say something unpleasant. "Awesome" Kouga finished quickly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It is I'm so excited. I think he might propose." Kagome looked love struck at the mere thought of becoming Mrs. Tenshi.

"Alright Higurashi, no need to drool." Kouga joked. "Hey, if he does congratulations."

"Thank you! Now lets go do some rounds."

Kagome picked up her patients' charts, going through them as she reviewed their health status for the day. So wrapped in her routine she failed to notice the name Takahashi, as she read through a patient file.

"_Patient presents with self-inflicted wounds to the wrist, resembling deep claw marks. Patient must be restrained at all times and remain sedated." _

"Why would you do that to yourself." Kagome mused to herself suddenly filled with compassion for this patient.

_I should go here first, and check their vitals._

Kagome walked slowly down the hall and unbeknownst to her she would come face to face with the man who broke her.

"Wait…I don't even know the patient's name" Kagome fumbled with the patient's chart and as her eyes landed on the name she opened the door, shock etched on her features.

"Inuyasha." Her lips pushed the name out like a quiet unanswered prayer as she had done for months but this time the kami finally answered. Kagome looked up only to see Inuyasha supine on a hospital bed, his legs and feet bond with restraints infused with a subjugation charm. His hair, which was once shimmery and wild like his personality lay lifeless on the bed beneath him. His skin, which once carried a glowing hue, now had a pale hue of sickness and the staleness of a hospital.

Kagome felt her heart break at the sight of him. Her eyes welling up with unshed tears. She barely noticed when she was standing next to his bed or that she was holding his hand. Kagome could only focus on the fact that he wasn't moving, her years of medical training vanished at the sight of him. In that moment she was a woman holding the hand of the man who broke her heart. Yet she couldn't deny the fact she was still in love with him.

"What happened to you?" Kagome touched his skin as she brushed his bangs out his eyes. It lacked the warmth it once had. "What did you do?" Kagome whispered as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Forgetting all the professionalism she possessed Kagome leaned forward and kissed his forehead never noticing the healing aura she passed onto him in that kiss.


	3. Maybe It's Too Late

My Kind of Love

* * *

AN: Yeah there's a lime….really heavy, descriptive, lime. Uhhhh yeah…I'm going to keep writing. Enjoy!

Everyone knows running from your problems only leads you straight to them, especially when they have silver hair and dog-ears. But someone forgot to tell Kagome this. So what will she do when a certain hanyou realizes he might lose her forever?

* * *

Chapter Two- Maybe It's Too Late

* * *

As Inuyasha woke, he slowly became aware of the noises that were penetrating the confines of his room. The beeping of the machines he was currently hooked up to, the noises of the hospital staff outside his room, and even the birds chirping behind the double pained glass. He was also becoming aware of the scents around him, mostly of chemicals, medicine, and the cold scent of sterility. But one scent made him furrow his brow. It was sweet, mellow, and comforting, and it lingered ever so subtly on his skin. His dull golden eyes opened as he pondered this scent, it comforted him despite his circumstance. But in his haze, Inuyasha couldn't identify the scent he had wrapped himself in countless times.

'_How did I end up here?'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes at this thought. Too many things had drove him to this particular moment that consisted of him laying in his bed, restrained with subjugation charms. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

_Sigh._

"Shit never gets any easier." He closed his eyes in contemplation. _'Where the fuck is Kikyo?'_

* * *

Kagome was pushing her food around. More precisely she was pushing her rice around into a mountain. Never mind that she was on her anniversary dinner with Hojo, at an expensive restaurant, that served the best food in town. Or that the waiter had yet to refill her glass, because the lump in her throat kept her from drinking. She was in a far off land in her head, and Hojo was desperately trying to get her attention.

"Kagome, is something wrong you're not eating." Hojo asked touching her hand lightly, drawing her attention back today. He looked at the beauty that sat across from him. Her hair was pinned up, and her eye make up was dark making her blue eyes pop against her skin. Her lips were plump and red, and the black dress she wore clung to every inch of her. Hojo was one lucky man.

"Its just…" _Inuyasha is in my hospital…sick._ Kagome quickly contemplated telling Hojo, spilling her guts about Inuyasha. She never did though, she never even mentioned him. The only thing she told him about her past was that she had a really bad break up. What a lie. She was the president of The Dirty Mistresses Club and the worst part was she enjoyed it. Inuyasha always made sure she came crawling back for more. Kagome shivered at the more provocative memories.

"It's a patient that I have." She finally continued, chewing her lip lightly. "They're really sick, they tried to commit suicide and now they're restrained to their bed." Kagome made eye contact with Hojo as she finally finished. She stared into his warm brown eyes and felt his love, and suddenly at that moment it wasn't enough. The golden hue of amber that she hadn't seen in years was flashing before her.

"Hojo I…"

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep._

Hojo groaned at the sound of Kagome's pager.

"That thing always interrupts us." He responded with a chuckle. Kagome rummaged around in her purse, briefly making eye contact with Hojo, begging him to understand. She found her pager and glancing at it she realized it was Kouga.

"_Why would he be paging me?"_ She thought quietly. _"I hope everything is okay."_

"Hojo, I have to go, it's an emergency. We can pick this up when I'm off my shift." Kagome said grabbing her things, kissing him lightly on the lips trying to leave before he stopped her. Hojo arrested her arm, stopping her dead in the tracks

"Well I guess that's what happens when you date a doctor, but before you do go I have a question for you." Hojo moved quickly from his chair, down onto one knee, removing a small black box from his right pocket.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling.

He could hear the ticking of the clock somewhere in the room, not that he could move to find it. But for some reason the ticking calmed him. He could sense the auras of the nurses and some of the doctors on the floor. One of them was coming closer to his room, and in no time the door opened.

"Mr. Takahashi, your doctor is on her way." Came a cherry female voice from across the room. He wished he could see the lady. Instead he grunted out a response, and just like that she left leaving him alone. Again.

"_I wonder how Kagome's doing." _Inuyasha closed his eyes in contemplation. Granted he had no right to be wondering how she was doing. He had chosen Kikyo and never even told her. He had stopped talking to Kagome, he stopped calling, he stopped coming by, all because Kikyo wanted him to.

Then there were the moments when he couldn't control himself. He felt himself become physically ill at the separation between him and Kagome. Those days he would show up at her apartment late in the evening, and apologize profusely, and always made sure he had take out. If he was going to see her, he wanted her alone with no one else to distract her from him. Then he would catch up, ask her how school was going, and her family, how she was getting by, and if she needed money. Inuyasha missed her and he always wanted to show her just how much.

Kagome was also sweet, and even though he could tell she was upset for just dropping her like a hot potato, her face never showed it. Her smile was so warm and infectious and her blue eyes shinned with love and affection. He missed the intensity of her eyes, the way they would darken and cloud over when he was making love to her. She never came on to him, he noticed.

"_Probably because you were in a relationship, idiot."_ Instead, he would always make the first move, and Kagome would resist to save face. Of course he never played fair, and always went for all her exposed sweet spots, like her neck, earlobe, and her thighs. Inuyasha could feel his blood start to rush at a particular memory.

_Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome in six weeks. For six weeks he was miserable. In the past 42 days he had sex twice with Kikyo. She was always tired, always had a headache and was never in the mood. The woman didn't understand that he wanted to bury his face between her thighs and make her cum until the earth imploded. The only person who could satisfy is insatiable libido was Kagome. _

"_Damn. Kagome."_

_He promised Kikyo he would never see her again. Lately he was always breaking that promised. He was just so damn horny, and Kagome…"Fuck" He shivered at the mere thought of her body. Her body was full, all the studying for med school was taking a toll and Inuyasha didn't mind it. Matter of fact he loved it. The extra fat that had found its way on her body made him so hard. Her boobs would jiggle at some of her slightest movements, her ass was so much rounder and plump and he could recall the way it felt pressed against him. Her curves were suddenly endless, he didn't even mind the pudge that found its way to her mid-section. He could tell she had become self-conscious about but Inuyasha would kiss every inch of her skin making her forget about it. Inuaysha let his memories consume him for a little longer before finding his way to her front door, of course bringing with him some food and dessert. _

"_And lots of whip cream" He murmured waiting for her to open the door. _

_Kagome had looked panicked when she open the door, the scent of her arousal spiked too and Inuyasha gave her his infamous smirk. She looked delicious! Her hair was in a mess top bun and her body covered by an oversized sweater. _

_Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here Takahashi." _

"_Last name? You wound me Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms._

"_What the hell do you want?" She ground out between her teeth, none too pleased with his appearance. _

"_I came to bring you food." Inuyasha said, raising his bag of goodies. Kagome reached out with the intention of take the food and leaving him outside. She was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. _

"_Uh huh" Inuyasha said as he pulled the bag our of Kagome's reach. "You have to let me in first." He knew she had no intention of letting him in, so he had to blackmail her, a little._

"_Fine. But one hour and you're gone. Got it." Inuyasha wiggled his eye brows as he walked by her. He got comfortable, taking off his shoes, and jacket. Kagome would never admit it, but she was hungry and she kind of missed Inuyasha. _

_Soon Kagome was sporting a look of utter contentment. The food was so delicious, and the chocolate mousse cake was fantastic. Thus Kagome barely noticed when Inuyasha gently repositioned them on the couch so she was sitting in his lap. He rubbed her belly and Kagome sighed happily. Then Inuyasha's hands began to wonder, he caressed her thighs gently before pushing her sweater up, stopping right below her bosom. _

"_Inuyasha, stop, we can't." Kagome groaned, trying to sit up. Inuyasha caught her ear between his teeth, licking it softly. _

"_No we don't. Just relax." Inuyasha's fingers softly traced her skin, making her shiver. His tongue on her ear was making her moan quietly and his nose twitched picking up her distinct scent of arousal. His tongue found her neck before he began to gently suck on her skin, causing Kagome to arch her back opening up like a blooming flower. His right hand travelled up grazing the under portion of her breast. His thumb lightly caressing her left nipple and Kagome let out a whimper. Inuyasha used his claws to cut the sides of panties before removing them from her body. His fingers found her swollen and dripping with need. _

"_Fuck, Kagome." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, before sucking her neck harder. As much as he wanted to be buried inside her, he wanted to tease her and make her cum first. He wanted her to feel good. So he traced circles around her clit with two fingers, varying his pressure, dipping down and spreading her wetness. _

"_Please, Inu…" Kagome managed between moans "I wanna cum." Kagome's mouth hung open as she felt her orgasm begin to build. Inuyasha pinched her clit between his fingers and Kagome's breath caught. He rubbed gently while pinching her nipple. Inuyasha couldn't bear it any longer, he wanted, no needed to taste her. He readjusted their positions and before settling between her thighs he pulled her sweater off completely. Kagome's eyes darkened as she gazed at him, her body was humming with need and he had every intention of delivering. Inuyasha kissed her lips gently before pushing his tongue past her lips, he trailed his claws gently over her skin, feeling her shiver. He pushed her nipple with his claw before grabbing it, slowly making his way down her neck with open mouth kisses. His mouth found her nipple and his hands cupped her ass. Kagome's hands were buried within his silver tresses before finding his ears, gently rubbing them causing him to give a low rumble, almost like a purr. Kagome was so lost in this world of pleasure they had constructed she didn't notice when he began to lick her pussy slowly. _

_Inuyasha stroked her thighs slowly up and down as he continued to lick and kiss her lips. Her juices began to slowly drip down his chin as he continued his sweet torture on her. He licked Kagome's clit before drawing it between his lips, sucking firmly as he pushed two fingers into her opening, quickly ensuring her orgasm. Kagome's back arched as she offered up her flower to him more, his tongue sought her opening and Kagome tried to push him off her. Inuyasha laced his fingers between hers as he continued eating her sweet cunny as if it was the juiciest peach he's ever had. Kagome couldn't help the scream that slipped passed her lips as she came, and she felt herself going dizzy as he wouldn't let up. Inuyasha's continued assault on her pussy only made her come harder, and again. Inuyasha felt her body go rigid before going completely limp. _

"_Wench, don't tell me you passed out on me." Inuyasha said against her thigh, licking his lips. He looked up to find her breathing deeply, with her eyes closed. _

"_Yup definitely passed out." He smirked before carrying her to bedroom. "I have plans for you when you wake up."_

Needless to say he made her come more times than necessary that night, but she didn't complain. And when she finally fell asleep, he snuck out, reassuring himself he wouldn't need her like that anymore. The lies he told himself. He couldn't get her scent out of his nose, even now it smelled as if she was right in the room. His eyes opened wide at this thought, his nose finally making the connection it had missed the first time.

"Kagome, are you here?" Kagome approached closely, finally entering his line of sight. She smiled gently at him.

"Hi Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha stared in utter disbelief; the Kami's had finally answered his prayer. But Inuyasha had failed to notice the ring on Kagome's finger.


End file.
